english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Joan Gerber
Joan Gerber (July 29, 1935 – August 22, 2011) was an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - The Boys' Mother (ep9) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1984) - Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992) - Roach Wife *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) - Additional Voices *Clue Club (1976) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Mrs. Beakley *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Baby Mermaid Twin#1 (ep5), Baby Mermaid Twin#2 (ep5) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003) - Klunkin Woman (ep6) *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976) - Additional Voices *Fangface (1978) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1988) - Additional Voices *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) - Additional Voices *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) - Additional Voices *Jana of the Jungle (1978) - Additional Voices *Jokebook (1982) - Additional Voices *Pac-Man (1983) - Additional Voices *Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (1974) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1983) - Additional Voices *Tarzan: Lord of the Jungle (1976) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989-1992) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972-1973) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The All New Pink Panther Show (1978) - Additional Voices *The All New Popeye Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The Barkleys (1972) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Four (1978) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) - Additional Voices *The Houndcats (1972) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Oddball Couple (1975) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super 6 (1966) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1998) - Female Tourist (ep27) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Gotcha Grabmore *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1972-1974) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Charlotte's Web (1973) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Mrs. Beakley *Heidi's Song (1982) - Fraulein Rottenmeier 'Shorts' *Merrie Melodies: Corn on the Cop (1965) - Granny, Ghost Trick-or-Treater *The Dogfather (1975) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Additional Voices *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Dreadonia, Short Witch Sister *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) - Lavonne, Waitress *Strawberry Shortcake: Pets on Parade (1982) - Additional Voices *Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City (1981) - Additional Voices *Tales of Washington Irving (1970) - Additional Voices *The Point! (1971) - Oblio's Mom *The World of Strawberry Shortcake (1980) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nutcracker Fantasy (1979) - Mice Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Explorers (1985) - Special Vocal Effects *J-Men Forever! (1979) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Gypsy Magda *Tron: Solar Sailer (1982) - Bit Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (77) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1965-2003. *She was described as talented and possessing a "golden throat" and a "splendid singing voice". Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors